real_life_purifandomcom-20200213-history
Yukimura Seiichi
Basic Information Name: Yukimura Seiichi Age: '''24 '''DOB: 5th March 1989 Height: 182cm / 5" 12' Weight: 70 kg Eye Colour: '''Blue '''Hair Colour: Blueish Black (Dyed, original hair colour is black) Job: Pro Tennis Player (ATP Ranking 2) Relationship Status: Single and not thinking of getting into relationship Favourite Music: Brahm's 4th Symphony Favourite Food: Grilled Fish Favourite Movie: Anything Intellectual Favourite Books: French Poetry Anthologies Favourite Colour: Light Blue (Mustard Yellow, really!) Hobbies: Gardening, Painting, Visiting Friends, Analysing Art, Teasing Friends, Exercise Personality Yukimura’s a gentle heart who loves renaissance-era art and classical music. But that’s only off the tennis courts. On the tennis courts, he’s ruthless and one of the best players out there. World number two (soon to be one) and known best for his defeat of Rafael Nadal on the clay courts of the French Open; Yukimura’s a household name. He’s currently travelling the world. His main focus is tennis, but he’s always up for random singing and acting cameos, advertising campaigns and just going to visit places. He's one of the younger pro tennis players, so he's willing to relax along the way and just have fun, something he learned after his defeat in Middle School. Yukimura’s very good with his friends and has a charming personality, even to strangers, but beware if you cross him or get on his bad side. He may not look like he’s about to kill you or humiliate you for life, but rest assured, it will happen. He’s particularly good at getting compromising photos of you. He plays tennis for a living, so he’s a little reluctant to spend time with his friends playing tennis, but he’s happy to play a match or two with anybody if they ask. History As everyone knows, he was struck down with Guillain-Barre at the age of thirteen and made a miraculous recovery at the age of fourteen, just in time to lose the Nationals Championship. He attended the U17 championship and gained the No.11 representative badge, also getting a special operation in America to completely cure him of Guillain-Barre’s symptoms and to clear him from relapses. Afterwards, he was accepted into Rikkaidai High School and spent two years there, becoming a regular on the high school team almost immediately and winning a few art competitions with his amazing paintings. He played a few games of Cricket on the side, but it was unfortunately neglected for his true passions in life, Tennis and Art. However, when Yukimura was 16, he was offered an invitation to a professional school for tennis. After much deliberation and discussion with all of his friends and family, he decided to take the offer and trained for around two years, winning a lot of junior tournaments here and there. He stormed the professional tennis scene when he was 18, by advancing through the French Open and beating Rafael Nadal on clay, shocking the entire world. From there on, he won his first Grand Slam at Wimbledon that very year and continued to win or come second at many tournaments. He injured his arm severely in 2008, causing him to be unable to play through the French and Australian Opens and to play badly in Wimbledon and the US Open. He made a full recovery however and went back to playing without any ulterior side effects in 2009. Ten Years Later Still a major tennis player, Yukimura has a fierce rivalry with Echizen which is antagonised by both sides and is something the media is fully aware of. His main goal now is to have a Calendar Year, but Echizen's vying for it too, which makes the goal somewhat difficult. Also sparking the rivalry are the other main tennis players on the circuit, Tokugawa and Tezuka, who both make vying for the top, immensely tough. He has a house in Japan, a small two-bedroom one with a large garden, that he rarely uses, but he bought it when he was 21, after his first modeling contract went live with Yonex. He keeps in touch with most of his old Rikkaidai friends, by email or by his journal but he’s pretty busy a lot of the time. He's currently sponsored by both Nike and Atobe's company, something he's aware of and proud of. He's pretty rich from all of his tournament winnings and while he doesn't flaunt his money everywhere, he likes to treat his friends sometimes and knows that he can afford to be luxurious with life. He won't deny other people the chance to pay though. Yukimura is happy to accept if someone else is willing to pay. Captains unite.jpg|Yukimura keeps a picture of middle school tennis. Just so he'll never forget his loss and his struggle that year. Young bakemono.jpg|Yukimura's not lost contact with his trio. He hopes that he never will. RyomaMura.jpg|Echizen and Yukimura's rivalry is one heavily contested by even the media, especially since they can actually act civil sometimes and completely uncouth the next moment. Dramatic mura.jpg Child seiichi.jpg|Even as a child Seiichi reached for the highest heights. Model mura.jpg|One of his many outfits from being a model. Mura smoulder - aiki ren.jpg|There's a reason he was scouted as a model a couple of times. Gentle.jpg|After a long day's training, Yukimura can still remain composed. Mostly. Plant discussion.jpg|His love for plants extends everywhere. Category:Character Category:Rikkai